


Fantasy

by BriMac0518



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Pining, Setleth, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: In his dreams, they clung to him as he claimed them. In his dreams, they professed to love him. To need him. In reality, he had only those selfish moments of self indulgence where Seteth could pretend for a few blissful moments that Byleth was his just as he was theirs.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the Fire Emblem universe! It's short, but I've been dying to write Byleth/Seteth for a while now and my writing warm up for today ended up doing just that. Byleth is gender-neutral in this so you, the reader, can pick whatever gender you prefer.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

“Byleth. Oh, Goddess, Byleth!”

Seteth’s groans filled the room, the early morning sunlight illuminating the green-haired man’s bedroom. In his own private quarters, he didn’t have to worry about being quiet. Instead, Seteth let himself go.

His body was stretched out over soft sheets, bare and eager as he touched himself. His cock was slick with oil and precome as his hand slid rapidly up and down the thick shaft. In his mind’s eye, all he saw was mint colored hair and eyes, the pupils in those eyes blown and fair skin flushed with such need.

In his dreams, they clung to him as he claimed them. In his dreams, they professed to love him. To need him. In reality, he had only those selfish moments of self indulgence where Seteth could pretend for a few blissful moments that Byleth was his just as he was theirs. It was all he had and Seteth inevitably felt guilty afterward, but as he touched himself, lost in his fantasies, Seteth couldn’t bring himself to care.

His breathing was harsh and fast in the quiet of his bedroom, features twisted with pleasure as he chased his climax relentlessly. Imagining plush, soft lips kissing his so hungrily and blunt nails digging into the skin of his shoulders spurred Seteth on. His hips bucked, his limbs tense as he came ever closer to that coveted state of ecstasy. Then, finally, the moment was there at last.

Byleth’s name left Seteth’s lips in a choked cry, the wet warmth of his spend spilling onto his hand as well as his stomach in thick ropes. Seteth’s back arched as he stroked himself through the throes of pleasure until his body could handle no more, his cock far too sensitive to allow further contact.

He was a mess and Seteth knew that the guilt as well as the shame would follow unfailingly once the euphoria faded, but in those cherished minutes post completion, Seteth let himself savor the time spent. Those eyes haunted him and he longed to be lost in Byleth’s embrace, but his imagination was all that Seteth had. For just a few minutes every day, Byleth was his.

That would have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)


End file.
